Rental vehicle returns are typically managed by agents with handheld equipment used to scan barcodes and input data. For example, the barcode may identify the specific vehicle and the input data may include mileage, fuel tank level, and condition of the vehicle. Generally, such management relies upon individuals to follow operating and reporting procedures and assumes that the individual accurately inputs necessary information and continually follows all procedures. In addition, the customer is required to wait on the agent until all procedures are followed and data is inputted into the handheld device. The rental company must also provide the necessary personnel and devices to effectively manage returning vehicles.